Alfeccat Cloudleaper
Alfeccat Cloudleaper is a Force-sensitive Human female who serves the Starlit Empire as a Jedi Master. Born to ? and ? on 1,974 ABY. She is the mother of Lyasill Enif, Celaeno Checth, Acamar Crescentdown, Cecath Dawnburner, and Wisona Suns. She is the caretaker of Sen Stioss. She is the sister of Sopryar Quarkspeeder. Biography She was enslaved by the Shadow Empire on Tatooine, mining for metals. She was enslaved and mining for years until she collected enough metal to escape from the ship she built. She went back home which was a space station on top of the planet Zor Vlahu. Many years passed by and as she thought to kill all of the Tusken Raiders that enslaved her to mine metal all those years, she went to Coruscant for aid. When she was in Coruscant she was told to seek Jedi Training in the Jedi Temple. She went there to seek Jedi Training, soon finding herself being a Jedi Apprentice to one of the members of the Jedi Council. Wanting to start her Jedi Trials and training right away, her master was quite pleased. Keeping her wits and remembering what she learned from the Jedi Code, she took her skills in the first Trial and exceeded. When the first trial was over, she took on many training drones and destroyed them all with ease. Over-exceeding and making her master be grateful for choosing a successful student, she was pleased in her skill. Weeks went by and then the coming of her next trial was near. Next was the Trial of Courage and her master was confident that Alfeccat would over-exceed in her training. They went to the planet of Mustafar in the Outer Rim, looking for a Sith Knight who was heard lurking there. The Sith Knight was found in the Jedi Enclave and by the strength of his skill in the Force, he was a strong foe for her. Killing her master with ease, she killed the Sith Knight with ease, too. With the Jedi Code imprinted in her mind, she knew she had to let go of her dead Jedi Master and leave the planet. The next trial was the Trial of Flesh and with counsel, disagreements, and agreements, the Jedi Council chose to let her become a Jedi Knight immediately. As she was the new member of the Jedi Council as well, she was in high spirits and then soon completing her Jedi Trials without notice. Although she completed her Jedi Training and trials, she thought to herself that she wasn't yet a Jedi Master at heart. Years have passed and she found marriage with Erveat Procyon on Bal'Demnic. He was a pilot for the Starlit Army and she was proud that he was. However, with the leave of Erveat as he was in the Starlit Army, she had to raise a child on her own. Her first child was Celaeno Ghecth which was born on the planet of Mygeeto. Raising her child alone wasn't ideal as she used a droid to help her out. When Erveat came back years later, they fell in love all over again and gave birth to another child, Lyasill Enif. This time, they were on the planet of Endor which was renowned as the birth of the Starlit Army. With this, Erveat wanted both of his children to become pilots for the Starlit Army. Years have passed and as Celaeno and Lyasill became pilots for the Starlit Army, another child had arrived. Acamar Crescentdown was their third child, which made both of them happy. Years later, she heard of Erveat's death, making her weep in sorrow. As she was raising three children by herself with a droid, she went back to Coruscant in search for further help. In order to seek help on Coruscant, the Jedi Order refused to help her full-time, only giving her time off. With her struggle, she fled to Kothis, but not alone. There, Awesexc Alcyone and Alfeccat had a child together and their daughter's name was Wisona Suns. With the sudden death of her two children that weren't able to live, she disassembled her droid and turned it into a cyborg. She named the cyborg Cecath Dawnburner, which was odd that she was a cyborg, which was part human and part robot. Everyone thought this was odd, thinking that it was unusual for a part droid and part human to do chores, other than a clone. As the years went on, her children went off to their academies to continue their pilot training, leaving her alone at home. Years went by and a cry for help caught her attention, which was her niece Loosona Binarwar. The cry for help was Loosona Binarwar requesting her help, taking care of her child Sen Stioss. She accepted the help, taking the youngling in as her own. Years later as the boy grew, she went to Coruscant in search of Jedi Training for the youngling. As she requested counsel from the Jedi High Council, they refused to take him in, only if she would be his Jedi Master. However, as the boy was in a class being overwatched by the Jedi High Council, she had a vision of a Dark Lord and its Sith Apprentice. Needing to flee from Coruscant as far away as possible, she went to Dantooine. On Dantooine, she requested help from the Jedi Academy there. The Jedi Academy on Dantooine accepted Sen Stioss and Jedi Master Orervan Dheneb took him in as his Jedi Initiate. However, with Master Dheneb being the boy's teacher, Alfeccat was the one who actually trained him. Now training Sen Stioss and his two friends Jun Rontuzz, a Dathomirian and Kaz'huli a Twi'lek, she was training all three on how to become a Jedi Knight. A year or two later, she cried as she lost Sen, now her youngest child. Alfeccat looked throughout the galaxy even in Wild Space. She was heartbroken that she lost Sen, wondering how he was doing. Soon, she was able to find him with the help of her husband Awesexc. As she was able to get him back from Awesexc rescuing the boy from the hands of the Shadow Empire, Awesexc disciplined him. Awesexc was a Jedi Commander in the Starlit Army, whipping Sen with a lightwhip, a rare lightsaber. As Awesexc was disciplining him, she wondered if it wasn't a good idea as it was a part of the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. With the thought of Sen needing to be disciplined, she thought otherwise, only caring for him and treating him right under the rule of the Jedi Order. However, with Sen coming back home, she felt a strong sense in the Force through him, making her wonder if he turned to the Dark Side of the Force.